


Not Your Baby

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Not Your Baby

When Stiles and (Y/N) first started dating, both of them were confronted with a lot of scepticism. Reason for that was their age difference. Stiles being a senior in high school and (Y/N) being a sophomore, some people weren’t that happy about it as their friends were. But the negative comments, as well as the nasty glances they got, didn’t stop them from loving each other. No, it made their love for each other impossibly stronger.

As (Y/N) quickly walked into the cafeteria, wanting to get away from her economic class as soon as possible, her sight fell onto her boyfriend and their friends, passionately discussing something she couldn’t hear from where she was standing. After getting her food, she decided to join them. “Whatcha talking about?” she asked as she placed her tray onto the table. “Nothing kids your age should hear,” Stiles teased her as she sat down next to him and pecked her cheek. “I’m not that young!” she exclaimed, “Besides, it’s not like I don’t know about all this supernatural mess in Beacon Hills. Thanks again, Malia.” Back then, before (Y/N) knew about werewolves, kitsune, banshees and all that stuff, Stiles made everyone promise not to tell (Y/N) about everything. The main reason for that was because he didn’t want her to get involved or, even worse, hurt. But at some point, Malia couldn’t stand all the secrecy anymore and told (Y/N). Ever since then, (Y/N) was part of the weekly pack meetings and helped Stiles with his late-night brainstorming. “We were just discussing the topics for our upcoming exams. Y’know adult stuff, (Y/N),” said Stiles, earning laughs from his friend. However, all the young girl could do was force a smile onto her face. This had been going on even long before she started dating the massive goofball. At the beginning, she thought it was funny, she enjoyed it, but now she was bothered by it, in fact, she hated the fact that Stiles constantly reminded her that he was older than her. She didn’t feel as young as she was, felt more mature even. After everyone calmed down, Lydia asked what her friends got planned for the weekend since it was Friday and they all only had one lesson left, except for the ones who had lacrosse training afterwards. “Well, Stiles and I wanted to have a Star Wars marathon this weekend, right? Or do you have to study for the exams?” The (h/c)-haired girl turned to her boyfriend. “Nope, Star Wars marathon is still planned. You get the snacks, right, babe?” (Y/N) nodded quickly as their friends continued their conversation.

Later that evening, Stiles set everything in his room up. The bed turned into a giant mess of pillows and blankets, the TV was already on, a random music channel playing in the background and the lights were dimmed so it was as comfortable as it could possibly get. As the doorbell rang he quickly made his way downstairs, sadly he wasn’t fast enough and his dad already answered the door. “(Y/N), it’s good to see you! Come in. I’ll leave you two alone, Sheriff’s duty calls.” Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the door, closing it gently behind him, leaving the couple alone. “Hey, babe,” Stiles pecked her lips and took her hand to take his girlfriend upstairs to his room. “So, I’ve been thinking…” (Y/N) trailed off as they both sat down on his bed. “Oh god, you want to break up. I’m so sorry, (Y/N). Whatever I did, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Please don’t break up with m- “She stopped Stiles’ rambling with pressing her lips to his. “I won’t break up with you. It’s just…Look, I hate it that you treat me like a baby. I can’t stand it, I feel like you treat me more like a little sister than your girlfriend,” (Y/N) mumbled out the end, afraid of what Stiles would think of her. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I thought it was just funny teasing. I’ll stop, I swear. And to make it up to you, we’ll watch (favorite movie) tonight and order from that one place you love so much.” Without saying anything she just hugged him tightly and pressed her face into his chest. “Thank you so much for not thinking I’m overreacting.”

\----------

When Sheriff Stilinski came home later that night, he tried to be as quiet as possible, but as he noticed the TV in his son’s room still running he decided to take a look since it was almost 4 AM. The moment he peeked into the room a smile slowly made its way onto his face. Pillows were laying scattered all over the room, the food stood, half eaten, on his desk, the TV was still on and in the middle of this mess his son was laying in his bed, happily snoring his face off with his girlfriend spread out over him, her head rising and falling with every breath he took. Mr. Stilinski silently walked into the room, shut off the TV and closed the room, letting both teenagers continue their peaceful sleep.


End file.
